Modern vehicles include computerized controllers and electronic components with memories storing software that either controls, or assists in controlling, the operations of the vehicle. By way of example, one such part is an immobilizer. An immobilizer is an electronic security device fitted to an automobile that prevents the engine from running unless the correct key (or other token) is present in the vehicle. The immobilizer is typically interconnected with the vehicle controller and is tied to a specific key code.
It can be desirable to include functionality enabling a user to update parameters of the component software stored on the electronic component, or replace the software with a newer version entirely. Existing systems to update the software require that the component is connected to a computer. The connected computer then provides the component with the updated information. This connection is facilitated by either removing the component from the vehicle entirely or disconnecting the component from the other vehicle systems while the component remains in the vehicle in a partially installed state. Once removed or disconnected, the computer is plugged into the component via a physical connection. The component provides access to the software stored in the memory of the component and the computer is able to make alterations to the software as needed.
As a result of the required direct connection, updating a component such as an immobilizer or any other electronic component, requires a significant expenditure of labor and time. In multiple vehicles, such as in a fleet, the extensive time and labor involved is exacerbated due to the requirement that the electronic component be physically removed or disconnected in each vehicle.